Everything
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Semi-AU. Por él y por solucionarlo esta vez, lo haría todo. Taito


**Digimon Zero Two y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Everything**

Odias muchas cosas porque eres como el niño que considera ilógico lo que no le place y, aunque no sea odio puro, el deseo de cambiarlo remueve tu mente y sólo puedes centrarte en el deseo de acabar. Triunfar, como líder, es algo a lo que estás acostumbrado; es tu naturaleza alcanzar el objetivo, proteger y recordar con una sonrisa.

Pero, son pocas las veces en que el control muere y las reacciones surgen insolentes, impidiéndote reponerte. No puedes cambiarlo, aunque los sepas; tus manos jamás halarán con fuerza suficiente y nunca alcanzarás lo que deseas. Eso sentiste en el blanquísimo camastro de hospital de tu hermana, observándola marchitar bajo el hálito de una fuerza que no serías capaz de vencer.

Eres fuerte y mucho, cualquiera puede verlo; sin embargo, la ansiedad que produce observar a tus seres amados puede destruirte y es tu mayor debilidad, la resientas o no.

Hay sangre en tus manos. La sustancia carmesí harto conocida serpentea en tu chaqueta y tus brazos, mientras los improvisados paños recorren la piel herida en silencio. Los ecos de los gritos susurran maldiciones en tu oído y _quieres _saber qué está ocurriendo. Tu pecho punza herido, ileso, anhelante y no le ordenas callar pues tu boca ya pronuncia la pregunta supuesta.

El subconsciente viaja sin permiso a lugares desolados, un parque abandonado y una pequeña figura inconsciente tras tu balón de soccer; los recuerdos cruzan rutas de indicios y la voz aterciopelada presente no busca contestarte. La mirada azul enjuga sollozos erráticos, repite la historia balbuceada desde que llegaste y solicita tu retirada.

Podrá manejar todo y es mejor que te vayas, explica a la vez que tienta a la suerte y a su equilibrio en un amago por ponerse de pie. Ves desolación, respiras asfixiante sufrimiento en un rápido vistazo a las piscinas claras que suelen coronar tus fantasías. Sufre y no lo soportas. Deseas borrar las heridas rosa intenso en la delicada piel de porcelana y extinguir la sombra mortecina de la expresión otrora satisfecha.

Dime, insistes. Siempre te oculta estas cosas y niega problemas, arguyes, necesitas que confíe en ti para ayudarlo. Lo reparará, quien sea que haya hecho esta va a pagarlo. Juras, perjuras y prometes, vendando el brazo lesionado y desinfectando el labio partido.

—No, Tai. —susurra casi en un gimoteo, reprimiendo un quejido—. No hay nada. —se estremece, inhalando oxígeno con apremiante desesperación—, absolutamente nada que puedas hacer.

Nada, resuena y te encuentras de nuevo con el rubor febril de tu hermanita y el llanto convulso que el teléfono llevó hasta traerte a este lugar olvidado de Dios. No hay nada porque quién eres para reformar existencias, crear lazos sin atreverte a confesar lo que realmente sientes por él, es algo que ninguno podría explicar.

Fue un error llamarte, concluye buscando apoyo en las cosas cercanas, alegando que llamará a un taxi para regresar a casa y agradeciendo por todo. —Por favor, —suplica, añadiendo una sutil advertencia velada en el discurso— no te involucres en esto, por tu propio bien…—determina desasiéndose de tu cercanía e instándote a salir.

Él se romperá cuanto te marches, porque conoces a Yamato mejor que nadie y entiendes que detesta mostrar debilidad ante los demás y complicar vidas ajenas. Esta despedida logrará derrumbarte, ligado en extremo a quienes consideras importantes y sabiéndole lastimado en algún lugar extraño, aun si fueres impotente como ahora; no eres un superhéroe, capitán nato, Hikari y Yamato lo han demostrado mil veces, de diversas formas.

Por ello, al cruzar los dos pasos y detenerte en el umbral de la puerta el imperioso deseo arremetió contra el derrotismo y te volviste hacia el semblante marchito, aun si angelical, lleno de numerosos curitas, vendajes y cicatrices recientes. Viraste por completo, cerraste en un portazo la entrada de madera y depositaste un beso enérgico en los labios heridos, aunque pronto el sabor a alcohol te recordará su estado.

Hoy te rehúsas a perder. _No_, te niegas a aceptar perderle como casi ocurrió con la pequeña Hikari; y cuando Matt recobró el sentido buscando respuestas, hallaste tu valor y maldijiste –para tus adentros, al maníaco infeliz que se había atrevido a mancillar la figura pálida tiritando en tus brazos.

—Todo. —pronunciaste firme—. Es _todo_, lo que puedo hacer.

* * *

N/A. Salí un momento de mi exilio auto-impuesto para terminar esto que acaba de pasar por mi mente; el aislamiento terminará en diciembre, con mis exámenes, y por esas fechas pienso dar forma a una historia larga de estos dos que está insistiendo por salir. Veré como va eso. En la de hoy, quise aprovechar un poco la inseguridad que se ve en Taichi en ocasiones, para traducirla en este coso. Comentarios y críticas con sus reviews.


End file.
